


So Far Away

by crownedjones



Series: Jarchie - Seven Years Later [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Author Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Gay Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Soldier Archie Andrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedjones/pseuds/crownedjones
Summary: What have the boys been up to for the past five years?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Series: Jarchie - Seven Years Later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	So Far Away

Jughead left Riverdale shortly after his boyfriend went off to serve in the US Army. Everything reminded him of Archie; and it was too painful.

So, he packed his bags and left for Iowa early. He also took some of Archie’s stuff from his bedroom when Mary was packing the house, because she had decided to sell. 

The night before he left for Iowa he slept in Archie’s bed. It still smelled like him. It felt like he was still here. He also wore Archie’s clothes, sprayed very lightly with Jughead’s favorite cologne that Archie always wore. It’s almost like a hug... in a way.

His dorm in Iowa was decorated with photos of Archie. Some of them at the Football games, some of them at Pop’s, and Jughead’s favorite was placed on his nightstand. Archie looking adorable, with absolutely no knowledge of his boyfriends camera. He really misses him so much.

His roommate was pretty nice. When he told him the truth about all the photos of his ‘Best Friend’, the guy was pretty supportive. Jughead also asked him that a secret, because he didn’t wanna make college even harder for himself by having to deal with homophobes.

Archie was supposed to come home in time for Jughead’s college graduation. But something came up, and they wouldn’t let him. But Mary and her girlfriend went, and they recorded it all for Archie. They sent him a DVD with the video on it, as well as some pictures of Jughead with his cap and gown on.

Archie’s roommates were pretty supportive of him, surprisingly. They originally thought that Jughead was a really close friend, but when they walked in on Jughead and Archie’s FaceTime call... Archie had to explain. He explained that he’s bisexual, and that Jughead is his boyfriend. But he also told them not to worry, because he only has eyes for Jughead, no other guys or girls are important.

-

It’s been seven years since they graduated. Jughead lives in New York City, he’s a writer. He still loves Archie very much, and looks forward to their FaceTime calls. He also sends Archie care packages full of his favorite snacks and things he needs. Like toothpaste, special shampoo, mouthwash, cozy socks, etc. He also writes to him as much as he can, knowing that Archie loves getting handwritten letters. Archie also writes back, even if his handwriting is terrible compared to Jughead’s.

One day, while outside, Archie got caught up in a huge fight. Bombs and guns were everywhere. When another soldier seemed to be hurt, he ran over to try and help. But that’s when a bomb went off nearby, launching him back. It caused his arm to break, and his ankle got twisted. But other then that, Archie got pretty lucky. A lot of men died that day. 

The nurses called the first number they saw. It was listed as ‘Jughead: Boyfriend’. Archie was still asleep, he has been for the past couple of days since the accident.

Jughead couldn’t stop crying when he heard the news. He immediately told Mary, who told Betty and Veronica, as well as Archie’s Uncle Frank. Apparently Archie wouldn’t be able to fight anymore, which meant that he would be sent home. But after all the years he’s served... it was about time. 

-

Jughead wasn’t sure when Archie was coming home. But he hopes it’s soon.

He needs his boyfriend back.


End file.
